


Nebbish

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [681]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It should have been easy, but it wasn't.





	Nebbish

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/13/2001 for the word [nebbish](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/13/nebbish).
> 
> nebbish  
> A weak-willed, timid, or ineffectual person.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #343 Language.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nebbish

Tony stared at the nebbish through the viewing room window into the interrogation room. He couldn't help wondering how someone as weak willed as her had ended up involved in this. Oh wait, yes he could. They'd clearly threatened her.

Still now that NCIS had her, they should be home free. That's when it dawned on him that Gibbs wasn't getting anywhere. He'd pulled out and sent Tim in who wasn't having any luck either. It wasn't that they weren't asking the right questions.

No this female nebbish only spoke an obscure dialect of one of the many African languages. How were they supposed to find the real people behind the murder like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
